Lies and Secrets
by Renaissance Rose
Summary: (I don't own the locations, or several major characters) When what starts out as fun and games for Loki develops into more for both him and his victim, the mortal Aaliyah they must both travel through the nine realms to get each other back.
1. Chapter 1

Aaliyah slid off her shoes and sighed as she lay back on her bed the softness of the mattress seeming to envelop her body. It had been a long night. The store she worked at had been flooded one minute before they were supposed to be closed. She had gone around collecting orders and tripping over little kids as she had made her way through the dining room and then she would rush back to the kitchen, whip out the orders and face a sea of people as they would stand at the counter and demand ice cream. It was past midnight before they finally cleaned up and could go home.

She slowly eased her body up to get a cool rag to place on her face when her body froze in place and a shiver ran down her spine. She shook it off and went back to what she was doing. The cold rag instantly cooled her down and she crawled back into the comfort of her bed. It didn't take too long for sleep to claim her.

Aaliyah shot up and looked at her phone to check the time. She was late for her morning rehearsal! This was the first time she had ever been late for something she loved so much. She quickly changed and threw herself into her car. When she got there she rushed in through the auditorium door. "Sorry I'm late Linda, my alarm didn't go off." She explained apologetically. Her heart leaping into her throat from the adrenaline.

"We're doing the ballroom scene." Linda told her, the smile on her face easing the moment.

Aaliyah quickly headed back to the dressing room and threw on her costume. She had managed to take her place on stage just in time for the music to start. She quickly scanned the stage for her partner but he was nowhere to be seen. Then the waltz began. She did the dance alone until someone filled the empty space between her arms, the warmth from their body almost comforting. He had long black hair bright green eyes and wore a dark green and gold suit that seemed to fit every contour of his body. A flush tinted her cheeks at the thought.

"Oh!" She said slightly flustered "are you new?" She asked. She had never seen him before.

He nodded with a sly grin and placed a finger to his lips. She had to admit he was handsome and genteel to say the least. She didn't dare talk as the same feeling from the night before washed over her. She opened her mouth to speak but as she did the dance ended and he was gone. She felt her whole body trembling as she went off the stage. She quickly changed and rushed out. Her mind not quite grasping what was going on.

"Sorry Linda got to go to work" she called. She pulled her hair up as she ran out the door. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaliyah sighed as she tied her apron. She hated having to work for her grandma just like everyone else in her family but no one else in this small town was hiring and she desperately needed the money. She picked up a pen and order form and made her way to the dining room to take orders. She walked to table five, pulled out her pen and looked at her paper as she smiled and said her usual spill of "Hi! Have you decided what you want or should I come back?"

She glanced up to see who's order she was taking and a gasp escaped her.

The man placed a finger to his lips and smiled that same sly grin from rehearsals. "Yes." He said smoothly "I know exactly what I want." He added never taking his eyes off her, his voice like velvet.

Aaliyah felt herself blushing as she looked at the ground. It seemed she was running into this man everywhere.

"Can I have the 'Classic Sundae' " He asked. His low voice jolting her out of her thoughts.

"What ice cream would you like with that?" She asked after she found her voice.

The man smiled and placed a hand on hers, his touch sending a delicious shiver down her spine. "with espresso chip." He added, green eyes meeting blue.

Her pen flew across the paper as she felt herself shiver again, hand clenching around the pen."A-and what kind of toppings?" She stuttered out.

"Hot fudge and hot caramel." He answered, his lips twitching in amusement at her reactions.

"And nuts?" She asked.

"Pecans." He smiled up at her.

"And can I get you anything to drink?" She managed to whisper, her cheeks feeling as if they were on fire.

He shook his head.

"Ok." She smiled weakly. "I'll be right back with your order." She went to the back with the order sheet and pinned it up and washed her hands. A shaky breath leaving her as her body seemed to wind down and relax a bit.

"Do you want me to get this?" Her friend and coworker Karlee asked, obviously noticing Aaliyah's nervousness.

Aaliyah looked at her and smiled."No I got this one." She grabbed the sundae dish and pumped some hot fudge into it then scooped out the coffee ice cream then pumped some hot caramel onto it and finally topped it off with whipped cream, pecans and a cherry. She carefully balanced the sundae in her hands and delivered it to the man at table five. "Here you go." She smiled

"Thank you." He returned the smile and she turned to leave when he grasped her wrist. The flesh beneath his fingers seemed to burn, and another pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. She turned to face him, she was entirely too drawn to this man.

"I meant to ask: what time do you close?" His voice was still such a delicious sound.

She laughed. "We close at ten." Then she went back to the kitchen. She spent the rest of her shift unable to get that gorgeous man out of her mind. He seemed to occupy every corner of her mind, It was an unhealthy pleasure but she didn't mind. Before she knew it the clean up was done.

"Good night Aaliyah." Karlee called as she went out the door. Regan had already gathered her tips and left.

"Bye Karlee. I'm just going to lock up." Aaliyah heard Karlee drive off as she went out into the dining room to lock the doors.

When she turned around she saw someone sitting at table five. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lock you in." She said as that same feeling from rehearsals came once again. "I didn't know anyone else was here" she explained. She fiddled with her hands nervously as she gazed at the man, anxious for his reply.

The man stood and walked up to her trapping her between him and the door. The heat rolling off his body made it difficult to think, every nerve on her body seemed to be aware of him. "Does that mean we are alone here?" He asked softly.

Aaliyah opened her mouth to speak but he pressed a finger to her lips "Shh." he purred as he came closer. His whole demeanor keeping her attention. This man was far too distracting.

She closed her eyes as she felt him tug on the tie holding her hair up and it fell in dark red cascades over her shoulders. She felt his lips brush hers and glide down her neck. She felt utterly helpless, and the skin that his lips traced seemed to be on fire. It took everything she had to not let out a gasp. Her teeth were now firmly digging into her lower lip in protest.

"Such an intelligent creature reduced to incoherent thoughts and mindless whimpering by my touch." He whispered, voice like liquid chocolate. He leaned closer to her ear "How amusing." he purred.

She felt his fingers glide over her inner thighs and gasped. Shoving him away. "No! I can't..." she couldn't even finish her sentence before his lips seized hers in retaliation.

"Do you feel that?" he murmured "The cold feeling running down your spine? That means I am near." His fingers gently gliding down her sides "I am watching you. Does that frighten you, my pet?" he asked seductively. "Or does it excite you?" a mischievous chuckle could be heard in his voice "Either way I enjoy what I see." He whispered, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. "Dream of me." And then the warmth of him was gone as he walked away from her, leaving her weak kneed and lost for words.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got home Aaliyah threw herself onto her bed. She didn't want to admit it but she liked what had happened between herself and that man, that strange beautiful impossible man that had so suddenly been thrown into her life. She didn't quite know what to think anymore, as much as she tried to shove him from her mind she just couldn't. It was almost as if that stranger had seared himself into her thoughts. A shudder racked her as his words from the incident replayed in her mind. He was watching her. A sigh left her and she shoved a hand through her hair, the feel of her hair being loose from it's previous hold only managed to further burn his image into her mind. She took a deep breath as she prepared for bed in a vain attempt to clear her mind. She curled herself up in her bed, face buried in her pillows and somehow managed to drift off into sleep. Her dream filled with nothing but the impossible man.

Aaliyah rushed around the front of the room while she hurriedly dished out ice cream after ice cream in an attempt to keep up with the flood of orders. Alveda was ringing up the customers as she went. Finally the mad rush was over as Naomi made the last dinner and Aaliyah threw together the last shake. It was then she could manage to take a breath and start the clean up.

"I'll cover the front." Aaliyah called after cleaning the shake machine. She grabbed a bus tub and started clearing tables saving table five for last. She closed her eyes as she reflected on the events from the night before.

"I'll mop tonight, Aaliyah." Naomi said. "You look like you need all the sleep you can get." Aaliyah gave the woman a grateful smile as she went outside into the cool air. It was past midnight and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She was just about to unlock her car when she was pinned to the side, the cool metal making her skin prickle with gooseflesh.

"The night hides us,my love." He whispered as his lips grazed her jaw "it is our ally." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned closer as he continued. "Here, in the moonlight I will claim you as my own." His voice a soft purr. The heat rolling off him mixed in with the cool metal from the car made her entirely too sensitive. Her head was full of him.

Aaliyah woke up with a start, her heart beating fast and a flush in her cheeks. She didn't get a moment to relax as her heart stuttered in fear but she relaxed when she remembered it was Saturday. She did not have rehearsals nor did she work today. She quickly climbed out of bed and got changed and ran down the stairs, and hopped on her bike. Her car had broken down, and so now she had to ride her bike for awhile. She didn't know what she was going to do on this day off but she would figure something out. First she stopped by her work to bug her grandma who was there every morning. Then she went to the park. It was a cloudy day and looked like it might rain but Aaliyah didn't mind getting wet. She loved the rain. The smell and soft breeze of the impending rain only served to relax her.

The park was empty when she got there but the moment she sat on her favorite swing a shudder ran down her spine. She let her mind wander as she swung her legs back and forth to gain momentum, her eyes closed as she went higher and higher. After a while she realized she was not pumping her legs any more but she was still maintaining momentum. She turned back and that man who had been burned into her mind all day was pushing her in the swing. She jumped off scrambling in the wood chips as she pushed herself away, her heart beating hard and fast.

The man smiled."Hello again." He said calmly. His voice as smooth as ever.

She didn't respond. She tried to stand but her knees gave out sending her back to the ground. The impossible man was soon next to her, his warmth surrounding her in an almost comforting cradle. He started talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying as her eyelids drifted shut and everything went black.

When she woke up Aaliyah struggled to recognize where she was. It took a few moments, but she soon realized she was in her room. Her head was still somewhat foggy. She quietly slid out of her bed and padded over to the doors to her balcony, quickly opening the doors and braced herself against the railing. Her eyes drinking in the sunset. What had happened last night?

"I know you dreamed about me last night." a delicious voice said. The shiver that ran down her spine told her exactly who it was.

She whirled around as he chuckled. "Who are you?" Aaliyah demanded.

The man laughed again. "My name is Loki. Loki Laufeyson."

Aaliyah felt her eyes widen. "The Norse God of Chaos and Mischief." She finished. Then it hit her...he was no man he was quite literally a god.

"Aaliyah." Loki smiled. "I've always liked that name. 'High, rising, ascending..." With each word he took a step towards her until he was close enough to reach a hand out and tilt her chin up.

"Don't think I will do whatever you want." Aaliyah whispered trying to sound brave.

"Oh how I love it when you are stubborn, my precious girl. An icy heart to rival my own." He murmured, his voice as pleasing as ever. He brushed her cheek. "I will have it burning soon." The green of his eyes seems to darken and be full of promise. And as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaliyah paced around her room. Why was this happening to her? What could a god want with her, she wasn't anything special. She was just like anyone else. She just couldn't put it together. There was no way this was real. She crawled back onto the bed and curled up under the blankets as she drifted back to sleep. Perhaps sleep would take this madness from her mind.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt something glide down her leg and there she was face to face with Loki. She scrambled to prop herself up and found herself entirely exposed. She pulled the blankets up to her neck as she sat there with the god of mischief never taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh look. How red your cheeks are. I can change colour too. Shall I show you?" he said drawing closer.

Aaliyah threw herself off the bed clutching the blanket to her as she was backed into a wall. He placed his arms next to her; trapping her.

"Shall we mix hot with cold?" He whispered placing his forehead against hers, still staring into her blue eyes. "Ah and you grow more red yet. Yes, I quite like this reaction." He murmured. He swiftly snatched the only thing shielding her from his view away.

Aaliyah's breathing quickened as she felt his fingers brush down her neck. His eyes drinking her in.

He smiled slyly. "How I love the little sounds you make when I do this. What other sounds will I elicit from you when I touch lower." His fingers grazed her inner thigh and she gasped her eyes slamming shut as she forgot how to breathe. He stroked her face as their whole bodies were pressed together "How easily I shall extract those moans of pleasure from your lips when you endure my slow delicious torture." He purred in her ear kissing her neck.

Then he pulled away and she was left trembling in the corner alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaliyah opened her eyes though how she managed to sleep was beyond her. When she looked around she recognized the decorations of her room. Her posters, pictures. and her tiara from prom. Good, she was still home...and she had five minutes to get to work! She muttered a curse under her breath and raced down the stairs after having thrown on clothes. Once she was outside she hopped on her bike. At least most of the ride was downhill. Once she got to her work she hopped off her bike and rushed into the store, tied on her apron and washed her hands. Then she set to work on washing the shake machine and that marked the start of her shift. After a while there was nothing to do, she worried her lip between her teeth before she wandered to do the dishes, Loki invading her every thought. What happened the night before was just a dream...wasn't it?

"Aaliyah, can you help the front?" Karlee called from the shake machine.

Her coworkers voice shocked her from her thoughts.

"Sure." Aaliyah called back as she dried her hands. The front counter was flooded! Aaliyah was caught up in the flow as the day went by in a mad blur as she scooped ice cream and desperately tried to keep up with the flow. Before she knew it her shift was over. She said a few words to her fellow workers as she grabbed a large plastic bin and walked out from the kitchen to bus the tables. She lifted her head and was shocked to see a rather large blonde man sitting at one of the tables.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She chirped.

The man stood, a smile slipping easily onto his chiseled face. "Yes I suppose you could. Could you tell me where I can find a woman called Aaliyah?" He asked.

"Yes..." she answered carefully, just who was this man and what did he want with her? The man looked at her expectantly. Aaliyah took a deep breath "but she's out of town right now can I take a message?" she added.

The man nodded. "Yes. Please, just tell her to stay away from Loki." This man seemed entirely earnest, but the mention of a certain man made her stomach twist in knots.

Aaliyah blanched for half a second before catching herself. "Stay away from Loki. Got it." She faked a smile "and you are?" She asked.

The man's lips peeled back to reveal a flash of white as he smiled. "My name is Thor. Loki is my brother."

Aaliyah faked a laugh. "Your family must be really into Norse mythology." She managed, the words seeming to fall off of her tongue like lead.

The man seemed not to have heard her as he bowed slightly blonde locks falling into his face as he did. "Thank you for your service...what is your name?" He asked, the honest edge to his voice still there.

"Liliannah." She answered quickly, hoping the name wasn't too odd as she had just pulled it from thin air.

"Thank you Liliannah." Thor said and grabbed her hand with his, lowering his lips to press against the smooth skin on the back of her hand as he kissed it.

"Sure thing." Aaliyah smiled again before pulling away and turning to continue to scrub down tables. Thor inclined his head and turned to pay his bill and then finally left the store. "Do you guys mind if I leave a bit early. I rode my bike in today." She called to the back after the man had left. Her shoulder slumped as she managed to relax a bit. Not quite on edge anymore.

"Go ahead." Alveda called back.

Aaliyah quickly threw off her apron and head outside and lifted her kick stand. It was almost pitch black outside except for a sliver of moon hiding behind the clouds. She hated riding her bike home at night because there were no lights on her way home. The dark streets only held hints and whispers of danger, but it was more than enough to make her uneasy. She held her breath as she sped down the dip. She couldn't see a thing. Her bike lurched as the tire hit a dip in the road, the impact was enough to unseat her and send her over the handlebars. The impact with the road didn't hurt as much as she had anticipated, but it still stung a bit. What left her motionless and quivering was the word that had escaped her lips as she fell. A single word that held so much power over her. Power she didn't want it to have.

"Loki..." She murmured, the name seeming to burn her tongue. Just saying his name sent her stomach to twisting into pleasurable knots again. She slowly got up and brushed the loose asphalt from her hands and started pushing her bike up the hill. She didn't go home, that was the last place she wanted to be right now. Instead she went to the park and sat on a swing, the park gave her peace even in the middle of the night. Her head whirled around as she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her hair, the hair on the nape of her neck prickled. She swore she was being watched. Her body almost seemed to not be hers as her muscles bunched and she slid off of the swing and walked towards the shadow.

Just what was she doing?


	6. Chapter 6

Aaliyah found her body stopping in front of the shadow, her blue eyes narrowed in a mix of fear and curiosity. The shadow moved and the moonlight washed over the handsome features of Thor. He reached a large hand out and grasped her hand. "Oh. For a moment I thought you were someone else" she admitted, her voice sounding a bit too breathy for her own liking. And was that a hint of disappointment?

"Liliannah." Thor said, his voice resembling a rumble of thunder. "I must warn you I believe my brother knows of the message I asked you to deliver to your friend Aaliyah, and I'm afraid I have put you in danger." He explained. "For he is coming for you." His voice held promise.

Aaliyah inhaled sharply. "What can you do?" She asked her voice holding a slight tremble. If anyone could help her, it would be Loki's brother.

"I can erase your memory of anything that involves him, myself and all of my realm." He said gently, blue eyes full of kindness. Aaliyah took a deep breath as she nodded. Perhaps if she let this happen Loki's power over her would end.

And yet, there was a twinge of regret buried deep within her somewhere.

"Do it." She whispered,she had made up her mind and as much as Loki had held her thoughts captive she couldn't live in constant fear. Thor nodded and placed his hands on her head and everything went black.

Aaliyah woke up in her bed with a dull ache in her head. She grimaced as she sat up and cradled her head in her hands, her mind scrambled to make sense of things. She swore she had been in the park not too long ago. She shook her head. It had been a long night and she probably just didn't remember the ride home. It wasn't too odd.

She pushed the blankets off of her and slid out of bed, her body popped in various places as it stretched. Her skin prickled into gooseflesh as she swore she felt someone's gaze on her, she whirled around only to find no one. She must be getting paranoid, she shook it off and quickly head downstairs and exited the house.

No work today.

She didn't stay outside too long, as good as the sun felt soaking into her skin she would much rather be inside. She had the urge to write. As soon as she had settled back into her bed and had gotten into the swing of writing a crash of thunder made the pen she had been holding drop from her fingers. Her body was frozen for mere moments before she hurriedly grabbed one of her pillows and buried her face into its softness. Aaliyah had always been afraid of the thunder. Tears prickled at her eyes as the thunder seemed to grow closer.

It didn't take too long for the stress to take it's toll on her body and she soon drifted off into the sweet embrace of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Several months had passed since the last thunderstorm and work had all seemed pretty much the same. Aaliyah sighed. Her life was so dull. _Nothing exciting ever happens to me._ She thought, full of melancholy She rode down to the park on her bike. The wind blowing her dark red hair behind her as she let her mind wander. After she arrived she made her way to the grassy field and spread out a blanket on the grass and lay down looking up at the stars. Aaliyah wondered what it would be like up there; What it would be like to be a star. She sighed. Everyone told her that her daydreaming would be her downfall but she never listened.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting herself relax, her anxieties, worries and fears melt away as she breathed in the cold night air.

"My, my. Isn't this a pleasant surprise." A smooth voice broke the silence. Aaliyah's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up to face the voice. The man seemed so familiar. She felt herself weaken, as if her mind was clouded over. She didn't understand why she felt so drawn to the stranger.

"Do I know you?" She asked. The man laughed. His voice was so smooth, so mesmerizing, so...familiar. Why was it so familiar?

"It seems my brother knew what he was doing when he erased your memories." He said his voice dripping with venom. "Why couldn't he mind his own business?" She heard the man mutter to himself in a hiss.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Aaliyah asked, standing as she struggled to wrap her mind around the pull she felt towards him. It took every bit of her strength not to reach up and touch his face, but at the same time she was terrified of him. The man laughed, a dark edge to the melodic sound.

"When you have been alone in your room but utterly sure someone was there right behind you...but turned and saw no one. I was there." He murmured in a silky voice as he made his way closer to her. "I have always been there watching you, waiting for you. For when I would take you and claim you as my own. You are, have been, and always will be mine." He grasped her wrist, their faces mere inches apart. She could feel his warmth resonating on her as she tried to clear her head. This man was so beautiful, but gave off a hint of danger. Why did she feel so drawn to him? He flooded her mind.

"You can run, you can hide but you can never truly escape me." He purred in her ear, a touch of ferocity in his voice. "You are mine and I will never let you go." It was then thunder started to roll, sending Aaliyah into a panic. She instinctively buried her face into the closest object, the stranger's chest, his hand still gripping her wrist.

Aaliyah pushed away, realizing what she did and tried to hold back her tears as the thunder continued to roll. She closed her eyes wishing it would all go away when she felt a tear run down her face and the grip on her wrist vanished. She looked up at the stranger who looked back at her.

"Is this my doing?" He asked with a smirk as he wiped the tear from her cheek. "Am I the reason for your tears?" He whispered. His body was so close to hers. She looked down in an attempt to avoid eye contact. "Mmm" The man hummed, his velvet voice filled with pleasure "So, vulnerable before me." He murmured as his teeth grazed her neck. She could feel her skin tingle at his touch. Before she could make a sound a new voice echoed among them.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""Leave her be, Loki" the man shouted. The dark haired man stepped toward the blonde newcomer and thunder crashed again making Aaliyah flinch./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""Ah yes." Loki chuckled. "Liliannah." He purred as he ran his fingers through her hair. "There is much you don't know about your precious midgardian, Odinson." His voice hardened and a cold gleam shone from his eyes as he jerked on her hair just enough to tilt her head back slightly/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""What are you implying?" the blonde started to ask in a deep, serious tone, showing a hint of anger as he slightly raised a large hammer. His eyes were equally as cold; blue eyes, that almost seemed to challenge the green ones they glared at./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""Have you asked for her name?" Loki asked cocking his head with a slight, mischievous grin on his face . He had released his grip on Aaliyah's hair and was instead stroking her head possessively./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""I know her name as well as you do brother." The blonde responded his voice now hard as stone and as deep as the thunder that continued to roll. Aaliyah continued to cringe and cry wishing all of this would end. Wishing she was in the shelter of her home, safe among her pillows./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""I am not your brother." Loki spat out taking a step away for the girl sobbing beside him "Your father did tell you my true parentage did he not?" Aaliyah took the chance and started toward her bike carefully when a tight, firm grip seized her arm and she was sent sprawling to the ground in front of the blonde man. "Go ahead Thor!" Loki shouted cruelly. "Ask her name." Aaliyah sobbed on the ground curled into a ball. Why couldn't this end? She just wanted this to end. Thor knelt down beside her and she scrambled into a sitting up position, not wanting him to touch her. Not wanting anyone to touch her./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""You need not fear me, Liliannah." Aaliyah shook her head as she scooted herself away from him. Why couldn't these men leave her alone? They were both attractive. She was especially intrigued by the dark haired one, Loki the blonde man called him, but they terrified her. Loki had called the blonde Thor. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as Thor placed a hand on her shoulder "I won't harm you Lilliannah"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""That's not my name" She whispered between choked back sobs. /spanemPlease let me go home and leave me alone/emspan style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;" she begged silently. What did they want with her anyway? She was nothing special. She was just a waitress in a small tourist trap of a town./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;"Thor stood radiating rage "What kind of trick is this?" He demanded his voice rumbling loudly causing Aaliyah to flinch yet again./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""Well brother I thought you knew..." Loki teased his voice cool, and daring, his words somehow lighthearted but malicious at the same time/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""My name is Aaliyah." The girl managed to choke out. Thor's eyes seemed to flash with pain for a second before returning a cold look toward Loki. Loki's gaze seemed to darken as he stepped nearer to her, there was something within his eyes that had the already terrified Aaliyah take a step back. Her foot found a dip in the soil that set her off balance and she lurched backwards. A strong hand grasped her arm and pulled her forward until her face was buried into a lean but well muscled chest./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;"Aaliyah tilted her head back to get a good look at his face, there was something in his eyes that almost calmed her, but the moment Loki opened his mouth and started murmuring words of a language she didn't know, she knew she wasn't going to escape from whatever was going to happen. She didn't have time to react as his large warm hand cradled her face and then he pressed his lips to hers./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;"It wasn't a soft kiss, in fact it couldn't even be called a kiss. It was fast and rough, she didn't have time to focus on it as Aaliyah's head was filled with flashes of colors that morphed into memories, whispers and scenes danced through her mind as pain replaced her confusion. Searing hot and mind numbing pain that had her fisting her hands into his tunic in an attempt to push him away. Her fight was pointless being as in the next few moments her legs gave way from underneath her and then she was on the cold ground curled up in a ball, her cries of pain being heard by all there. Every inch of her skin felt like it was in flames, and every bone in her body felt like it had been broken./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15.3333px;""Loki stop you are hurting her." Thor shouted, his voice filled with anger and concern. Aaliyah's body writhed as the pain intensified. Tears fell from her eyes and she could no longer scream she was in so much pain. Then it stopped. She felt arms around her, cradling her as Loki leaned next to her laying her head against his chest. "Be still now." He whispered gently, his voice both comforting and demanding at the same time. So soft, yet harsh, so alluring. These were Aaliyah's last thoughts before the pain overwhelmed her and everything was consumed by the darkness./span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Aaliyah woke up to the sound of her own screams, immediately pain flooded her senses. It honestly felt as if a few of her ribs were broken. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to will the pain away.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice said breaking the silence as she tried to get up.

"What happened?" she croaked, her voice was hoarse from all the screaming.

"Let us say another family feud between my brother and I." Loki said with a slight chuckle "But if you are referring to the pain that is just a side effect of regaining your memories. It will subside soon. Though I wouldn't recommend-" He was cut off as Aaliyah did the very thing she was recommended not to do and struggled to sit up as another scream managed to tear itself from her throat. Loki quickly strode across the room and grabbed her pulling her closer to his body, she didn't quite know how it was possible but somehow he was making coldness seep into her body, numbing the pain."How did you...?" she started to ask.

"It doesn't matter" he said as she noticed his hands fade from blue to tan. "Get some rest, you'll need it." he said turning away. She laid back down and pretended to fall asleep when she heard the door open.

"What have you done to her?" a gruff voice asked angrily, filled with...was that concern?

"What have _I_ done?" Loki asked his voice cold as ice, and bitter as black coffee.

"None of this would have happened if you had just let her be." the gruff voice added defensively. Aaliyah could picture the harsh looks that they shared, neither one willing to back down and admit their faults. Both insisting the other was to blame.

"You think I _wanted_ this?" Loki argued spitting out the emphasis. "If you had let her keep her memories this would not have happened!" he insisted angrily, his voice cruel and sharp. " If you had not interfered…" His train of thought seemed to change as his voice softened to a dark almost growl. "Do you think me so thick as to only have one way of getting what I want, so weak as to have only one plan? Oh no dear _brother_ had you let me be she would have remembered me." Aaliyah could hear steps coming toward her "she would have known me in the most...intimate of ways." He chuckled.

Aaliyah felt a hand brush her cheek, a slightly calloused thumb caressing the soft skin there,she fought hard to keep up this farce. Yet as soon as the warmth of his caress was there it was gone. Suddenly the air was bristling with anger and there was a thud against the wall.

"You will not touch her!" Thor bellowed.

"Oh won't I?" Loki asked and chuckled there was a sharp sound as Loki's footfalls echoed throughout the room as he drew nearer to his brother. The air was stagnant with all the anger in it. He was looking for a fight. "If you want her so badly. Then fight me." He growled, a sharp edge to his voice.  
"Not here." Thor responded his voice holding a bitter edge that was not there before and the door slammed shut again. Aaliyah's mind replayed the conversation over and over until she finally drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki stayed in her room that night. If she had known... he shook the thought away. He was not going to attempt anything he merely liked to watch her sleep. She wore an oversized shirt and fleece pants to sleep in. Her dark red hair pooled around her and framed her face. He heaved a sigh. He loved to see the peaceful innocence of her face and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He would never admit it but she calmed him and made him want to change. He was drawn to her and he would make sure she was drawn to him as well. He ran his fingers gently down her arm and froze as she stirred.

"Loki." she murmured. He quickly took on the form of his brother as Aaliyah's eyes fluttered open. She launched herself from her pillows when she caught sight of him.

"Thor!" She cried "what..." he cut her off, seizing her hands. They were soft and warm, and so small he was half afraid he'd break them.

"Hush." He pleaded gently. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you I just..." he lost his train of thought as she stared at him with those vibrant blue eyes he had come to adore. They were such a beautiful light blue with flecks of green. Her gaze was so gentle, but she had such a hard, almost frightened look on her face. "I merely take pleasure in watching you sleep..." he admitted. The expression on Aaliyah's face softened as she smiled at him gently. This was a tenderness he had never experienced. She slid over and patted the empty space on the bed next to her. He cautiously made his way to the bed but stopped as her melodic voice broke the silence.

"Don't you try anything." She warned as he lay down on his back next to her. He tried to hide his smile as she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head against his chest. He ran his fingers gently through her hair. It felt like silk. Soon her rhythmic breathing returned as she fell asleep.He changed into his own form and a smile graced her face and a smile teased his own lips as she snuggled into his chest. He could feel her warmth through his tunic. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Darling." he whispered to to the angelic sleeping figure as if she could somehow hear him. "I am captivated by you even in your sleep." He brushed some hair from her face " The flutter of your eyelids, the warmth of your skin the soft thoughts you murmur aloud..." an overwhelming emptiness flooded him. "I do hope you're dreaming of me." He continued to stroke her hair. "Your power over me is maddening." He murmured. "You look at me and I feel breathless from your beauty. You look at me again and I feel ever so unworthy of even my name passing your lips."

He carefully slipped into her mind glancing through her past, the lost love the feeling of rejection she carried, the emotional disconnection from her family. He could see the emptiness Aaliyah felt; her constant wondering if she would ever be good enough, her fear of always being alone. He saw every night on which she cried herself to sleep.

He soon returned to the present "Oh my love," he said softly "watching you sleep; looking so innocent and pure makes me wonder how someone like you could have experienced the pain that I have..." she stirred again. "Don't worry my dear." He kissed her head. "I will be here for you to make you forget all that pain." He promised "I will stay with you for eternity." And soon he too drifted to sleep, finding comfort in her arms just as she had in his.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally the store was emptied and Aaliyah could lock up after a long night shift. Then she had to clean the outside bathroom she picked up her buckets, one filled with different kinds of cleaners and one filled with sanitizer and a rag then stepped outside. It was sprinkling rain as she rolled up her pant legs and a voice called from across the street

"hey babe. How you doin'" she rolled her eyes as she put her earbuds in her ears and hit the play button and music filled her head. She was just about to mop the floor when she was grabbed from behind and slammed to the the wall and someone started biting her neck. Spots appeared behind her eyes and she could hear laughing and jeering as she felt hands roam her body. She closed her eyes. She knew what would happen next. Soon the laughing was replaced with groans and she opened her eyes. All the men were in the ground except one who stared at her intensely.

"Loki" she whispered running into his arms and burying her face in his chest. She could still feel the tension of his anger.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He growled. Aaliyah clutched his shirt as she cried tears of relief.

"Aaliyah…" his voice softened, as he wrapped his arms around her. His warmth surrounded her.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed weakly, her voice muffled by his clothing. "I just froze. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. There were so many of them"

Loki cupped her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me." He ordered gently "Just because you are outnumbered does not mean you can't tip the odds in your favor." Alliyah stared at him a moment before burying her face back into his chest She could feel him sigh."Shhh" Loki's soft voice could be heard over Aaliyah's hysteric tears.

"I was so scared" She choked between sobs

"I know, my dear. I know." Loki's voice soothed the girl just enough for her to relax in his arms. "It's alright. I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you now." Aaliyah took a deep breath. "Let's get you home." Loki reached into her pocket pulling out her phone and hit the call button, redialing the last person Aaliyah had called. Her friend Amanda. "Hello" His soft voice resonating through his chest. Aaliyah simply stayed quiet, clinging to Loki's shirt as he explained what happened and hung up the phone. Moments later Amanda's car pulled up and Loki helped Aaliyah into the passenger seat before sliding in after her holding her close against his chest until the movement of the vehicle lulled her to sleep

Loki lay a sleeping Aaliyah on her bed, pulled the blankets over her and sat in the chair next to the bed silently watching her. He would keep his promise. He would do anything to keep her safe. She belonged to him, rather she liked it or not, and he didn't like other people touching his things. Yes, she was his and his alone. These were his thoughts before he himself slipped silently to sleep

Aaliyah screamed as hands grabbed her and she struggled to break free when she was pinned to the ground. Her eyes flew open and she was in her bed Loki on top of her. Moonlight streamed through the window lighting his face; filled with fear and concern.

"Hush," he pleaded softly "Hush. It is only I." Tears rolled down her cheeks

"Loki" she sputtered

"it was nothing but a dream dearest. As long as I am here nothing can touch you." He comforted her. "Here." He flipped them over so her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and was lulled by his steady breathing but she could not relax enough to fall back to sleep. He must have noticed this for he stroked her hair and murmured "Do not be afraid my pet. Your nightmares cannot hurt you. If it would make you feel better I shall enter your mind as you sleep and fight away your demons for you. I said I would protect you forever. Even when your dreams threaten to hurt you I will always be here for you."

She sighed. "I wish I could trust you" she whispered sleepily as she drifted back to sleep in his arms


	12. Chapter 12

When Aaliyah woke Loki was gone. She wasn't surprised, but she felt a twinge of disappointment. Staring at the ceiling she tried to sort her feelings concerning Loki. She didn't trust him. She knew that much, and there was still that underlying fear she had of him...no not _of_ him. She was scared of her attraction to him, of how easy it was for him to cloud her mind with nothing more than a simple touch. She shook her head. It was one thing to be attracted to someone, it was something else to have feelings for them. She knew he could be dangerous but...She thought about the events from the night before. He had saved her. Could this be why she was so conflicted?

Aaliyah stretched before getting out of bed. She padded her way into the living room where she found Loki sprawled on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, seeming to be lost in thought, his hands tucked under his head. Aaliyah's eyes wandered across his body. He wore a shirt which lay unbuttoned exposing his perfectly formed chest. Loki must have caught her staring because once she reached his face again he was staring back with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked in a teasing voice Aaliyah squirmed as his eyes stayed focused on her, she was suddenly very aware that she was only wearing an oversized buttoned shirt and a pair of shorts, her hair a mess.

Her body seemed to move without her bidding as her fingers moved to grasp the bottom of the oversized shirt in an attempt to tug it lower. Somehow attempting to cover everything at this moment seemed like a wonderful idea. Heat blossomed in her cheeks and she quickly drew her gaze away. Why was she so embarrassed?

The couch was old so when Loki shifted his weight as he began to get up the piece of furniture groaned with his movements. His green eyes danced with mischief, and her own eyes were drawn to his muscles as they bunched as he lifted himself from the couch. "Come, my pet, what draws your gaze?" He purred the smirk never leaving his lips. Aaliyah's cheeks flared even more as he came closer, backing her into a corner. He was mere centimeters away. She tried to sputter out an excuse to leave but was soon interrupted "What's wrong darling?" He asked, his voice low. "You seem a bit...flustered." He laughed as he stroked her cheek. "You fight so hard to make it look like you don't enjoy this" Loki hummed in Aaliyah's ear. "but your body doesn't lie. I can see the way your pupils dilate, how your breath quickens.." his lips brushed her ear as he spoke sending a tingle down her put her hand on his chest to push him away, but that was as far as she got before his hand seized hers holding it in place over his heart.

Aaliyah stared at him. Was her attraction to him that obvious? She mentally shook the thought away. Of course not! He was just toying with her. She pulled her hand away and ducked under Loki's arm to escape. She backed away from him, keeping her eyes on him in case he tried something. No sooner than she did this she was grabbed from behind, her arms held behind her back by a second Loki; this one dressed in his usual tunic. The first Loki calmly sauntered up to her and stroked her face with his thumb. "How many times must I tell you, little one? You can't escape me, so please, stay with me." His eyes were pleading and full of loneliness, but only for a second before they were once again filled with mischief, but Aaliyah's heart had already broken for him.

Aaliyah wanted to say something but no words would come up. She wanted to ask why he always treated her the way he did but she couldn't figure out how to ask. "It's because I enjoy your reactions. It's entertaining to see you embarrassed." Loki said calmly. How did he know what she was thinking? "You're quite the open book, your facial expressions tell me everything." he explained as he took a seat on the couch. "won't you join me?" he asked with a grin.

Aaliyah took a deep breath. She wanted to, she imagined Loki's arms around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. She mentally shook the thought away. She needed to go take a shower or something. "actually I'm going to go take a sh-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before Loki's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Aaliyah smiled. She could get used to this; having someone to hold her close like this. She caught herself and carefully unwrapped Loki's arms from around her and turned to look at him. There it was again; that sad, pained look, but once again it was gone a second later. "I'm going to take a shower" she said gently.

"What, you don't want me to join you?" Loki teased. Aaliyah stuck her tongue out as she made her way to the bathroom. While in the shower Aaliyah reflected on Loki and that sad, painful look. Could it be that he was just as lonely as she was?

Aaliyah curled up on her bed. When she had gotten out of the shower Loki was gone. She should be used to being alone by now, but it still hurt. she had no one to talk to. It was her own fault for not trusting anyone, and pushing people away. She was afraid of getting hurt, and she wanted someone who would fight to stay with her, to hold her and tell her that she was okay the way she was, that she was enough. Alliyah thought of how she felt in Loki's arms; so safe, and warm. the emptiness around her seemed more prominent all of a sudden and tears pricked her eyes as she curled up tighter, trying to force back the tears. It wasn't long before they were flowing freely between her silent sobs. It was her fault she was so alone. She never let anyone in. She always pushed them away. She was so selfish.

Aaliyah choked as she tried to hold back her sobs, her whole body shaking. Then she felt arms around her and she instinctively buried her face into the warmth of the body next to her. "shhhh." Loki's voice softly floated over Aaliyah's sobbing. "What's wrong, my dear?" Aaliyah shook her head, unable to speak. Loki stroked her head. "deep breaths, darling. Come on" he encouraged gently, "tell me, what troubles you?"

"Why do I push everyone away?" She asked through her tears, her defenses were shattered and her thoughts poured out of her mouth of their own accord. "I'm so tired of being alone. I'm such an idiot. It's my own fault. I keep myself locked up like this, away from everyone. I'm afraid I'll get hurt if I let people in, or that i'll just be a burden to them and cause problems." Loki's arms tightened around her.

"Stop it." he scolded, his voice soft. "You are not to blame for your fears nor are you a burden. You need to realize this for yourself, and be patient with yourself. This is not something you can change overnight. It takes time, but I believe you can do this. There is nothing wrong with who you are. Now, what can I do to ease your pain?" Aaliyah couldn't bring herself to answer as a fresh bout of tears came flooding in. Loki held her close, stroking her hair. "shhh." he continued. "you're alright." This continued until she fell asleep in his arms, comforted by his presence.

Loki was gone again when she woke up. She silently got up and looked around the house for him. She decided last night to give up and let him into her life rather than try to fight him off at every turn. She couldn't find him. She stepped outside and there on the lawn were burn marks. She remembered them as the markings from the Bifrost depicted in stories. "Loki?" She called. No answer. "Loki" she shouted again, louder. Still no answer. He would have come by now, wouldn't he. She called to him one more time, and still no answer. He was gone. Aaliyah collapsed to the ground. This is exactly why she never let anyone in, they always left as soon as she let her guard down. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, She would not let herself cry over him again.

Loki stood, Heimdel next to him, listening to Aaliyah's cries. "Will I see her again?" He asked the guardian. "There can be no way of knowing." Heimdel responded. "That is for the Alfather to decide." Loki nodded. "I will keep an eye on her." Heimdel added. Loki focused his mind. There was one thing he could do for her.

Aaliyah turned back to the house, dejected and ashamed of herself when a wonderfully familiar voice called out to her. She turned and saw Loki there and immediately rushed toward him. He stopped her, raising his hand. "I'm only an illusion." He explained. He stopped a moment, staring at her. "Aaliyah I want you to know…" and without another word he was gone.

Loki's focus was shattered as he was shoved into a white cell. A magic barrier prevented him from using his magic outside the boundaries of the four walls. Odin's punishment would have been nothing, were it not for that woman. He had fallen for her completely and recklessly. Heimdel was kind enough to tell Loki of Aaliyah's activities, but Loki soon asked to be told nothing more of the girl. Every time her name was mentioned was an ache in his heart. His mind often wandered, remembering the visions he had seen of her past. He imagined her crying into her pillow each night, calling out to him until she fell into a fitful sleep. Of course, this was all in his head but it still pained him. He wanting nothing more than to be by her side, to comfort her. As cold as he was Loki understood her pain, her feelings of inadequacy, of rejection, the empty loneliness she carried. He would save her from it. He had an eternity to wait, and wait he would.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaliyah sat on her bed as the rain poured. She had been going to college for several months now, but she still continued to hide herself away from the world. She thought her life and how different it could have been if Loki had still been with her. Would it dispell the cloud of emptiness that followed her everywhere? Soon she got up and stepped outside as thunder crashed. She swallowed her fear as she lay down on the grass feeling the raindrops crash against her face. Thunder rumbled but the rain had stopped. She opened her eyes. It was still raining but she couldn't feel it anymore. She looked around aimlessly when she saw Thor. she got up and walked to him

"Aaliyah..." The man's face brought back so many memories of what had happened only a year ago, bringing tears to her eyes.

"What have you done to Loki!?" she said between tears. "you didn't even consider what it would do to me did you?" She asked. suddenly she was in Thor's arms as he kissed her. she stood shocked for a moment until she shoved him away. She stared at him for a moment before slapping him. Surprised at her actions she immediately took off running into the storm. The rain stopped as Aaliyah fell in front of a tree sobbing. When she calmed herself she stood up allowing herself to wander several more steps.

"Heimdel." She whispered once she stopped, remembering the stories her grandfather had told her about the watchman. "Please open the Bifrost. I need to see him." she felt tears roll down her face once more and closed her eyes. How could she think that Asgard would open it's arms to a mortal like her? she suddenly felt very dizzy and lightheaded for a moment. keeping her eyes squeezed shut she waited for it to pass. She had probably gotten herself sick. When opened her eyes she was no longer in front of the willow but in a round golden room. In front of her knelt a man in golden armour the same colour as his eyes.

"Aaliyah Jakobson" he said gently reaching a hand out to her. "Welcome to Asgard."

""Heimdel?" Aaliyah asked. The watchman nodded. "Your knowledge of our world amazes me." He said "How do you know so much?" He then asked.

"I'm sure you already know." She answered "The stories haven't been completely lost, just altered over time as all stories are." she explained. She surprised herself with how normal this conversation felt. Heimdall nodded. She curtsied before starting towards the rainbow bridge but turned "Heimdel." Aaliyah called. He turned from his post. "Thank you." The watchman bowed with a slight smile. If anyone could change Loki, he thought, it would be her. He had already seen the effects this mortal had on the trickster. He sighed, hoping his judgement was correct.

Aaliyah made her way across the bridge until she reached the city. Then she realised she would stick out like a sore thumb in her attire. She stuck to the shadows as well as she could, carefull not to get noticed when she bumped into someone. Aaliyah felt her eyes widen as a hand covered her mouth.

"It's alright" A small voice spoke. The girl had blonde hair long and flowing, with light brown eyes."You are not from here are you?" she asked. Aaliyah shook her head and the girl removed her hand "My name is Karida." She said with a friendly smile. "How did you get here? Was it the convergence?" Aaliyah nodded not wanting to get Heimdel into trouble for letting her through. "I've never met a Midgardian before." Karida explained. "What is your name?" She blinked her brown eyes.

"Aaliyah" she finally managed to speak. Karida smiled.

"What a pretty name! You don't seem too surprised to be here." Karida noted. "You must have been here awhile." Aaliyah nodded more than happy to let this girl create a story on her own. "Follow me." Karida said grabbing Aaliyah's wrist, dragging her into a dimly lit room. "I know it's not much but you can stay here with me, if you like. I think I have some clothes that will fit you. We are close to the same height." Aaliyah noticed that Karida was only a little shorter than herself. She looked around the room there were two beds with straw mattresses, a bookshelf with only a small selection, a chest, and a kitchen.

"Two beds?" Aaliyah asked. Karida nodded

"one used to be my brothers, before he was called into the royal guard." she explained.

"Do you ever see him?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sometimes" the girl answered as she straightened up the other bed. "not very often though. He's always on an adventure." She sat on her bed and her eyes lit up. "but when he does come he always has wonderful stories, and sometimes even gifts!" She lowered her head. "I only wish I could see more of him." Aaliyah nodded.

"How old are you Karida?" she asked her new friend.

"In mortal years I would be 17." Karida beamed

"and your brother?" Aaliyah asked.

"He would be 24." Aaliyah smiled at Karida's enthusiasm."about the same age as Prince Loki." Karida added. Aaliyah felt her heat skip a beat at the name. Karida pulled out a night dress. "My brother brought a few of these back from Alfheim." It was a beautiful white cotton gown and Karida beamed. "I want you to have one." Aaliyah shook her head.

"No Karida I couldn't..." But the girl insisted. Finally Aaliyah gave in putting on the garment as the sun started to set. After saying their good nights Karida swiftly fell asleep. Aaliyah stared up at the ceiling wondering where Loki was and if he thought of her.

Loki lay on his prison bed staring at the ceiling. Heimdel had told him of Aaliyah's new life in college and Loki had told the watchman to stop reporting on her doings. It only dug a deeper hole into his already aching heart. The guard entered with Loki's evening meal and the god glared venomously at the guard until he left. Loki threw the now empty cup against the wall and it clanged against the floor as it fell. He was to stay there for an eternity, cut off from everything and everyone he ever loved. To be honest it would have been no different from his past life, but Aaliyah...he was anxious to return to her, to tell her she had not been abandoned. Surely she must know that. He paced about the cell before resting his head against the wall. He had to find a way out. He pushed himself from the wall, anger rushing through him. With a wave of magic he threw a chair across the room.

"You should learn to control that anger." a soft voice spoke from behind him. Loki sighed.

"In most situations I do." he answered, holding back his irritation.

"You did this to yourself, you know." Loki turned to face the woman, his mother, Frigga. "I thought you had learned not to meddle in mortal affairs." Loki shook his head.

"This was different." he argued.

"Yes, it was." Frigga agreed. "You singled out one person." She noted. "Why?" Loki turned his back to the woman, reflecting on his reasoning. It had started out as a simple game, for his amusement to pass the time. Why her? well, because she was different from other mortals he had watched. She was smarter, more observant, and there was just something about her he couldn't place his finger on; but then he saw the pain and loneliness that matched his own. It became something more; she became something more.  
"I'm not quite sure myself." He answered absently.


End file.
